7x10: Everyone
by Metrical
Summary: The group finish their first year at Roundview with a trip into London, not to see historic sights, but to get wasted. They have spent their year living loose and now the consequences are about to finally dawn upon them, will this change them for good?
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10:EVERYONE**

**Here we are everybody! The last episode of Series 7! It has been one fun journey and I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and fallen in love with the characters, I've had a lot of fun writing it and more than likely at some stage I'll go back and edit it or do other stuff like fanart or roleplays or even if you guys want to do that, that is super cool. But now we have reached our last episode for the series that's gonna set everything out of whack for the next series but is going to wrap up in a nice little celebratory way, I quite liked the ending for 5.08, so you might notice some similarities in that with this one, but anyway let's get to it.**

* * *

><p>Kelly walked threw the last of her jackets into her suitcase and sealed it up, she picked it up with ease placing it onto the floor. She rolled it out the room and closed her door. She turned around to smack straight into her brother falling to the floor.<p>

Their suitcases rolled down along the staircase and the top pockets fell open, with bags of weed sliding out of Kelly's and hundreds of condoms sliding out of Kenan's.

Kenan's hands were still outstretched at the suitcase as he looked up at Kelly, "I won't tell if you won't tell."  
>"Deal," said Kelly as they scrambled down to collect their belongings. As they began to scoop them into the bag, Kenan stopped, "No! Wait, wait!" Kelly paused for a split second, "Trade a bit for a bit?"<br>Kelly turned her head a little then nodded passing Kenan a bag of weed as he past her handful of condoms.

"Are you ready to go? Bus ain't gonna wait around forever you know." Said Julie.

"Yeah, coming!" shouted Kelly, as she hurriedly scooped up the bags.

"We'll be two ticks!" shouted Kenan.

They picked up their bags and wheeled them down into the kitchen.

Sam held a sparkly red top in one hand and purposely torn striped one in the other, weighing out her options in front of her bag.

"Hurry up!" shouted Rachel, "You take forever! What the fuck are you doing?"  
>"Just deciding, I'll be down in a minute." Sam yelled back.<p>

Sam threw both tops in and by this stage a miniature mountain was shouting out of Sam's suitcase. Sam tried pushing the lid down, but it just sat on top of the clothes. Sam gave it another frustrated push.

Paulie sat wearily at the table, as his Dad droned on, "Alright, now be careful of drugs, robbers, alcohol, parties, wild dogs…"

Sam was now pushing her body weight down upon her suitcase, hoping for it to close, as she tried to reach around to the zipper.

"…guns, foreigners, strange shops, prostitutes, deafening music, false prophets…"  
>Paulie stood up, "Welp, see ya then Dad, thanks a lot."<br>"Uh! Now, wait a minute!"  
>Paulie looked over his shoulder to see his Dad standing there firmly, "remember I love you Paulie."<p>

Paulie smiled, "Thanks Dad, it almost felt genuine there, keep trying bud!"  
>Peter sighed, "Don't do anything God wouldn't approve of."<br>"I'll ask him if I need to." Said Paulie with a wave.

Sam tried diving on the bag but ended up sliding over the edge and hitting the ground on the other side with a thump.

"What are you doing up there?" yelled Rachel, "are you ready to go?"  
>Sam looked at the bag and sighed, "yes!" she shouted as she grabbed the bag by the handle and didn't bother zipping it.<p>

Ken sat on the computer when his Dad came in, "Ken, you have a bus to catch soon, have you even started packing?"  
>Ken looked up, "Oh… right…"<br>He grabbed his phone and wallet off the desk and slid them into his pocket, threw his jacket on, his headphones over his head, opened his wardrobe and grabbed out some cigarettes and a lighter and slid them in. Patting his pockets he looked up, "Right, I'm ready."  
>His Dad gave him a demeaning look, "Is that it?"<br>Ken rolled his eyes and grabbed out a pair of underwear shoving it in his inside jacket pocket, "Right, now can we go?"

"Whatever," said his Dad motioning him to come along.

Hayley zipped up a small backpack full of clothes and had slung around her neck, her camera fully charged and ready to go with a fresh memory card, she smiled with glee, ready to take new and exciting pictures.

Atticus sat at the door flicking his tail, he let out a gentle meow. Hayley looked up, "I won't be gone long," said Hayley, "Now remember to look after Dad for me, yeah? And remember! He's on a diet, so watch him to make sure he's not sneaking out and getting hotcakes in the morning!"  
>Atticus scratched along the carpet arching his back, "alright, good boy." She said as she leant down to pat him.<p>

Drew sat in his room, as he was about to finish packing his bag. He left the drinks in the fridge, and was about to grab the weed when he decided to leave it and instead just grabbed the cigarettes and a lighter. Below them was a roll of condoms, Drew reached for it then curled back his fingers and left them. He peeled a photo off the top of the drawer and kissed the tip of it before folding it and sliding it into his pocket.

"Drew!" called a voice from the corridor, "Drew!"  
>Drew walked out and leaned up against the door, "Yeah?"<br>"I can't get in for some reason," said Antonia from the corridor.

"Your key doesn't work anymore," said Drew lifting up his eyes.

"Why not!" yelled Antonia, "I'm the maid, I should not have to put up with this shit."  
>"You kept coming in and doing a number of things." Said Drew.<p>

"Like cleaning?"  
>"Like drinking my drinks, smoking my weed, leaving somewhat revealing photos on my laptop and I'm going to pretend I didn't find a security camera in my bathroom."<br>"Is for security! Hotel security!" said Antonia.

"I have a girlfriend now Antonia, you know that."  
>"The red-haired little bitch…"<p>

"What was that?" asked Drew.

"The little red-haired angel!" said Antonia, "So full of fire and passion!"  
>Drew sighed and opened the lock, "Promise not to fuck up the place while I'm gone?"<br>Antonia smiled and reached out her hand, "Pinky promise."  
>Drew sighed and shook his pinky finger with hers.<p>

Claire sat on the staircase with her hand holding up her face, when one of her younger brothers came up to her.

"Why are you going to London?" he asked.

Claire shrugged, "fun."

"I thought it was with college."  
>"College can be fun," said Claire.<p>

"That's not what Manny Hammerson's brother said, he said it was a piece of shit."

Claire looked up in shock about to speak when one of her other brothers interrupted.

"Simon? What does shit mean?" he asked.

Simon turned to his brother, "It's French cheese, uh! Remy, you're so stupid!"

Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you gonna get wasted?" asked Simon.

"What?" said Claire.

"Mum said you were gonna get wasted on this trip," said Simon.

Claire lowered her head, "I bet she did."  
>"Are you a fanny licker?" he asked.<p>

"WHAT!" said Claire.

"Manny Hammerson's brother said that you're a fanny licker."  
>Claire was speechless for a minute.<p>

"What's a fanny licker?" asked Remy.

"Somebody who licks windows, Remy." Said Simon, "I personally think that's heaps cool, bump it sister."  
>Claire frowned as Simon held out his fist, "Listen, Simon, whatever Manny Hammerson or his brother say isn't true, I'm not a fanny licker."<p>

"Oh dammit!" said Simon, "I thought you were starting to be cool, does that mean your not a titty sucker either?"  
>Claire sat up straight, "Um… Mum!" she called out, "I need to go!"<br>Her Mum came out of the kitchen, "right, right of course. Let's go. Simon, Remy, go play football in the garden or something, I've got to take Claire away now, off you go."  
>"Bye Claire!" called Remy, "Have fun! Bring me back some tasty shit!"<br>Sharon frowned, "What did he say?"  
>"He said bring me back some tasty chips," said Claire quickly.<p>

"Thought he said something else then," said Sharon.

Dean sat on his bed scrolling through Facebook photos, one after one and pausing on certain ones.

Dean heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly folded up the objects to his right, as he coughed a bit.

Phil opened the door and looked at Dean, "You ready to go?"  
>Dean nodded, "Um… yep, sure."<br>Phil nodded and frowned looking at the computer screen which Dean quickly closed, "What you doing there?" asked Phil.

"I was…" Dean shook his head, "I was looking at porn, yeah, I was just having one last jolly good jack off before London."  
>Phil frowned, "Alright, well when you've put your sorry dick back down in your pants, I'll be waiting in the car."<br>Phil walked out and Dean breathed a sigh of relief looking at the computer screen before packing away the kit to his right and slinging up his bag with stiff joints.

Gemma walked downstairs with no backpack, just her clothes, cigarettes and a lighter.

Her parents were to no surprise at it again.

"I've told you a billion times before Alan, get your own shit out of the dryer." Yelled Kristine.

"Oh what, so I work my ass off everyday and you can't even empty out some fucking clothes, you're such a useless bitch."  
>"Get bent tosser."<br>"Mum, Alan" said Gemma, "I'm leaving for London now."  
>"Alrighty then," said Alan not taking his eye off Kristine.<p>

"With my secret lover." She said.

"Yep, yep."  
>"Who is a girl,"<br>"Ok, we get it Gemma," said Kristine still focused on Alan.

"I think I got her pregnant, can you do that without a penis?"  
>"I don't know," said Kristine.<p>

"I think it may be a giraffe baby, judging from the scans, scientist are just marveled that two girls have actually managed to make a baby."  
>"Are you quite done?" asked Alan.<p>

"Almost, I think I'm addicted to heroin and I have Aids," said Gemma.

"Done?"  
>"Yeah, just about, you can both fuck off now." Said Gemma.<p>

"Alright, thank you," said Alan.

Gemma walked out the door as the yelling resumed.

"Never in my life! Never have I met a greater dickhead then you!"  
>"Oh no wonder you married me then! You sure like to suck a great dick, don't you? Wait a minute… did I hear the word Giraffe?"<br>Gemma stood on the front porch and blew a cigarette.

Mrs. Angelo looked up at her and smiled, "Hello dear! Off to London?"  
>"Yes, Mrs. Angelo," said Gemma, "If I don't come back, tell everyone I killed Hitler and died a hero."<br>"Sure thing deary," said Mrs. Angelo as she went back to humming and clipping the garden hedges.

* * *

><p>Tony marked off the names as they got on the bus. Drew got on and saw the boys on the back seat with the girls close by in other seats. Drew went over to the large bus driver, up the front, positioning himself.<p>

"Hey, can I speak into the microphone, real quick?"

The bus driver looked over at him and frowned, "No, but you can sit down and shut up."  
>Drew looked taken aback at the crabby bus driver as he walked up the back.<br>"Here he is," said Dean.

Drew pulled his face back, "Bus driver just ripped me a new asshole."

"Shit, why?" asked Ken.

"Just wanted to speak into the mic," said Drew.

"What did you want to say?"

Drew peered around to see the bus driver getting off to fix the luggage compartment. "I'll show you," said Drew.

He ran down the front of the bus and grabbed the mic and let out a long and sharp moan into it. Drew began to run as the end of the bus burst out laughing onto the floor.

The bus driver hobbled on board, "Hey!" He yelled, "I thought I told you not to touch it! Come back up here I'll fuck you up!"  
>Celia grabbed him by the shoulders, "It's alright Rod! Just… sit down, they won't do it again."<br>"They better fucking not," he mumbled.

Celia walked up the back of the bus, "Boys! We are guests on this bus and we will treat it in a respectful way or you can get your asses back into the class for the last week instead of going to London, got it?"  
>"Yes miss," said Dean, "Sure thing, best behaviour."<p>

As she walked away Paulie sat up straight, "We are good little boys!"  
>Ken hitched his pants up, "I'm ready for school!"<br>Drew stuck his thumbs up, "Learning is fun!"  
>Dean bit his lip, "Library time!"<br>"Are you guys like 12?" asked Kelly.  
>"Oop, Nice call Kelly," said Dean, "You're right, we're a bunch of 12 year olds."<br>"Yep back to fucking primary school," said Ken.

Kelly shook her head and leaned out the windows, Paulie got up and sat next to her.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with E..."  
>"I'm not 6, Paulie," said Kelly.<p>

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with E…"  
>"I'm not playing, Paulie," said Kelly in a huff.<p>

"Do you give up?" Kelly didn't respond, "Electrons"

Kelly frowned and turned around, "You can't see electrons."  
>Paulie shrugged, "I did say my little eye, didn't I?"<br>"Oh you think you're so clever… right then, my turn" Paulie smiled and pulled his fist downwards.

* * *

><p>Gemma sat next to Dean scrolling through his iPod, "Oh this is all so shit," said Gemma.<br>"Oi!" said Dean, "I like it!"  
>"Nobody should like this!" said Gemma, "There is good dance music and then there is just remixed feedback, that's what pretty much every song on your iPod is, this is shit, what else do you have?"<br>Dean stared out the window as Gemma scrolled through his iPod, "Um… what the fuck?"

Dean's head flicked back as Gemma swiped through the photos, Dean quickly grabbed the iPod out of her hand, "Oi! Privacy!" he said angrily.

Gemma extended her finger out, "Why did you have pictures of me and Claire on your phone? Were you jacking off to those photos?"  
>"No!" said Dean, "They're just… well they're just photos aren't they?"<br>"Yeah… but, why are they on your phone?" asked Gemma.

Dean began to run short off breath as everything suddenly ran out and he was saved when he heard Tony's voice boom across the bus, "Everyone! We're here! Grab your stuff and follow me off to the hotel, stay together, we don't want to get lost."  
>Gemma turned back to Dean, but he'd already gotten up and started getting off the bus.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew extended his arms to embrace the city air, "Ah London! Fill my eyes with your beauty!"<br>"Did you turn gay on that bus trip or what? Or even better question, were you already gay?" asked Kenan.

"Fuck off Kenan," said Drew, "Everybody knows that you lot were looking at each others cocks on the bus, you weren't quiet about it."  
>"Hey man," said Kenan pointing his finger out, "We were measuring up, it's a serious issue."<br>"Only if you want to know who goes on top and goes on bottom," said Drew with a smile as he walked off to Hayley calling him.

"Here Pauls," said Hayley passing him the camera, "when I say so just hit the button in the top right."  
>"Got it," he said nodding his head, "Ready lovebirds?"<br>Hayley motioned Drew in, as he hugged her with the city in the background.

It clicked and Hayley ran over to grab it as she bit her lip excitedly, she looked up at Drew, "I promise that not all of them will be cheesy teen photos, I plan on taking some serious ones to edit."  
>Drew shrugged, "I don't care if you do take some cheesy ones," he said with a smile, "Let me see it then."<br>Hayley passed Drew the camera as he looked into it and then withdrew his head quickly.

"What? What is it?" asked Hayley.

Drew frowned, "Nothing, it's just…" Drew raised his heads as he peered around the streets and surely enough he saw Pastul walking along the road opposite to him.

Drew grabbed Hayley's hand and ran to the group ahead of them, "Come on, let's catch up," he said with a dry voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Not an awful lot, just a lot of drabbling on in this first chapter, I think a lot of this story seems like that and then in one chapter everything just seems to erupt and kind of leaves us with these all new plotlines, anyways chapter 2 up soon. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10: EVERYONE**

**Hello lovely readers. SO! DOWN TO THE NEWS! I'm sure most of you know, but for those who don't, Skins has been axed, for a lot of us including me this mean collapsing to a state of self-depression. Series 6 will finish airing and Series 7 next year will be a series of special episodes about the past 3 generations, so as exciting as that part sounds, it is very sad that there will be no more :( However! We still have another whole series of this fanfiction to go :D, so if you don't want Skins to end and want to experience Gen 4, you have come to the right place! Now sit back and enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>"Ok! Everyone! Shut up and listen!" shouted Tony, "Enough chat! Right, we haven't sorted out rooms, we have this entire corridor and two rooms round the side, each room can fit about 4 to 6 people, so sort yourselves out. No gender-split cabins! I don't want any of that, and I know some people in this class have the tendency to get involved in said activities with the same sex," the class burst out into a fit of giggles, "Come on you lot, your not 12, same rules apply, it's not on at all, I don't want to get fired after 1 year cause you lot can't control your hormones for one week, so go sort yourself out."<p>

"Yeah! Lezzers!" hollered Kenan.

"Kenan, you can either shut up, or I'll go pay for a homeless man out there to share a room with you for a week."  
>Kenan's face dropped as all his mates started punching him in the shoulder, "Hey! Told!"<br>"Shotty top bunk!" shouted Dean.

"Like hell you do!" said Drew chasing in after him.

Tony sighed and turned around to Celia. "What room are we in?" she asked.

"612, up the end." Said Tony wheeling his bag along. He fumbled through his pockets till he got out the keys and opened it up to find a simple two-bedroom apartment.

Tony dropped his luggage at the side and walked about the place to inspect it. He walked into the bathroom and inspected the sink before furrowing his brow, "That's the thing about low quality hotels, they never provide you with like mini shampoo's and soaps and stuff, if I'm staying in a shitty quality hotel for a few nights I don't want to go buy a full bottle of shampoo."  
>"Soooo…!" said Celia, "Are you gonna tell me your plans?"<br>"And the air-conditioning! They always lock the fucking air-conditioning! We aren't gonna try and make igloo's in here, we aren't fucking Eskimos so just let us adjust it!"  
>"Tony!" said Celia, "Tell me what you have in mind."<br>Tony shrugged, "We went through the itinerary before we left."  
>"Noooo…" said Celia, "You know what I mean, the big drop, this holidays?"<br>"I've told you I'm not talking about it." Said Tony as he began to unpack his suitcase.

"Come on, you haven't said anything!" said Celia.

"Look, for now, I don't want people to know, so we are going to pretend like it doesn't exist, last thing I want is the kids finding out, it'll be the death of me."  
>Celia stood up from the couch with a grumpy face, "You make it sound like we're there parents."<br>A Childish voice came through the door, "Mummy… Daddy… I want a wollipop. "

Tony turned towards the door, "Dean, if you'd like I'll take you down the street, buy you a lollipop, then shove it right up your ass."  
>There was a short silence, "I'll just leave now," he said.<p>

Tony turned around to Celia, "You see the trouble they'd cause if they found out? Sometimes I do feel like a parent."  
>"That's another thing," said Celia, "I'm really worried about that…"<br>"Don't worry," said Tony, "Once they reach 5 years of age, they basically look after themselves."  
>"No Tony, not fucking parenthood, I mean… this lot." Said Celia.<p>

Tony frowned, "What's wrong with them? They're not in trouble."  
>"But they will be," said Celia, "You do know why they came don't you Tony?"<br>"I'd like to say for an educational enrichment, but I think we both no there's a big wrong buzzer that'll go off if I say it."  
>"Exactly," said Celia, "They've come here to finish their school year, by getting more fucked up then they've ever been."<br>"Bit strong, coming from you."  
>"I'm serious Tony!"<p>

Tony rolled his eyes, "Come on Celia, these kids do it practically every day, I turned out fun, apart from you know getting fucked up by a bus, we'll just go over road safety once or twice and they'll be fine."  
>Celia glared at him, "Tony, did you learn nothing from the snow camp? This group is disastrous and it hasn't hit them yet, but it will, big time and it could put one of them in a lot of trouble, Claire was nearly in a life threatening situation on that snow camp, cause we let them get out of control, imagine how much worse it could be in one of the world's biggest cities at the end of a school year."<br>Tony stopped unpacking and leant up to look Celia in the face, "Celia, I trust that group, they may fuck up a lot and I know they do, but they are really amazing kids and I'll be able to help them out should they need it, and they trust me, so it's gonna be ok."  
>Celia shrugged her shoulders in a doubting way and turned to start unpacking, "Tony, you're a great teacher, but I think somebody needs to draw the line on your relationship with your students, they are not your best friends, and you aren't a kid anymore, you need to make sure you aren't trying to live out your old life through them."<br>Tony paused and pursed his lips together before sighing and exiting the room violently.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" said Gemma as she slammed the fridge door shut, "what kind of hotel has an empty fucking mini-bar!"<br>"Low class Gemma, remember that?" said Hayley sitting at the desk fiddling with her camera.

"I've got a feeling it won't be a problem," said Kelly eyeing the door hole.

"You think it won't be a fucking problem?" said Gemma, "We've got no alcohol! I can't run a holiday on an empty tank, what kind of holiday is that?"  
>"One where you can value life and the other things in it?" said Claire.<p>

Gemma shook her head, "The correct answer is a superbly shit one."  
>Claire sat up frowning, "You seriously can't just go one week without alcohol and spend it with me and the rest of us?"<p>

"Guys…" said Kelly still peering through the door hole.  
>"I'm gonna spend it with you anyway!" said Gemma, "That's like the whole no having a go in the shower rule, if I'm having a shower, I'm gonna have fun time, I don't care who uses it afterwards."<p>

"Considerate," said Claire with a smile.

"What do you want me to do then?" asked Gemma.

"SLUTS!" yelled Kelly, "SHUT UP! I said… it's not gonna be a problem, it's really not."  
>She swung open the door to reveal Dean standing at the door wearing a fake beard with the rest of the boys and bottles of beer. "Ho, ho, ho!" said Dean with a big smile, "I didn't classify Hayley and Claire under the ho category, just incase you were wondering who made the top 3."<br>"Oh wow…" said Kelly smacking him on the arm, "Thanks."  
>"You can't be angry at me," said Dean cockily, "I brought the fun juice!"<br>"Where'd you get it?" asked Gemma.

Dean pulled his beard off, "I'm not awfully sure, it was kind of just lying around in a dumpster and I took it, I think it's got a few fleas in it, but… it looked fun."  
>"No, the grog Santa Claus." Said Kelly with an irritated look.<p>

"Oh… Drew just went to the bar downstairs and they served him, no fucking idea how, he just always pulls it off, it's like you're giving them invisible blowies."  
>"It's called a friendly personality, Dean," said Drew placing his bottles across the table, "If you treat people with respect, you'll get places in life."<br>Dean snorted, "Fuck that! We got the beer, that's what counts."  
>"Then enough fucking table talk!" said Gemma, "Gemma wants beer."<br>Dean blocked the way, "Uh-uh-uh! Better idea!"  
>"If the better idea is my foot in your groin, then I'm all for it," said Gemma.<p>

"We are going to put all the beer in the mini-fridge, not only to make it nice and cold and refreshing, but! We save it for a much better situation on this trip, and we can use it well to get totally fucked!" said Dean as he started loading the bottles into the mini-fridge.

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do now!" said Gemma, "Tell fucking camp stories!"  
>"Oh young ms. Rockett," Said Kelly placing a hand on Gemma's shoulder, "You underestimate us."<br>Kelly wheeled out her bag and unzipped the top pocket to reveal bags full of weed.

"Holy skunk," said Paulie.

"Oh my tits!" said Gemma, "Dawson, you fucking legend!"  
>Dean folded his arms, "You know Kelly, if you had a cock, and you wanted me to suck it, I would, you know."<br>"Is this your way of coming out of the closet?" asked Kelly.

"No, it's a sign of high regards." Said Dean.

"Coming from you," said Kelly, "I'm really not surprised."  
>"You can't smoke weed inside," said Hayley, "The smell will drift through the hallways, you'll get kicked out."<br>"Chill out, half the hotel is smoking inside," said Gemma.  
>Drew looked over at a distressed Hayley and threw the weed back in the bag, silently.<p>

Kelly gave a confused look, "Really guys? Is this gonna happen?"  
>"Look they don't have to get involved in shit they don't want to do, Ok?" said Sam.<p>

"Woah, calm your shit Blondie," said Kelly tauntingly, "Can we not have one week without a rod up our Asses and just spend it getting fucked?"  
>"Can we not spend one week without drugs?" Sam snapped back.<p>

"What the fuck happened Blondie-clogs?" said Gemma with a spliff hanging out her mouth, "You used to do this all the time, now you're getting all pedantic about you, it's like some kind of infectious period is going around."  
>"Right then Gemma," said Sam angrily as she jumped down, "Pass me a fucking Skin then…" the others stood around staring at her, "Pass me a fucking Skin! Go on!" Dean reached over to his right and chucked her a spliff he had just rolled up.<p>

Sam picked up the lighter from the front as she paced back and forth near the door trying to get it to light. "Come on, just work, you useless piece of shit."  
>She finally lit it and placed it in her mouth to let out a huge of billow of smoke as the others stared at her.<p>

The door rattled and Celia opened it to see Sam with the spliff in her hand letting the smoke out throughout the room, as the others quickly moved theirs behind their backs..

"Miss O'Keefe!" said Celia.  
>Sam jumped right out of her skin like a freight train had just appeared to her right, "Shit! Ms. Rogers! Oh Fuck… I was… it's really not what it looks like, I know that sounds cliché, but I wasn't trying… I was just…"<br>"Samantha, come with me, right now." She said, she peered around the room, "Nobody else has one do they?"  
>Sam turned around to see their faces, but they all remained silent with their hands frozen behind their backs. Celia looked back at Sam, "You, with me." She said motioning her to follow.<p>

The anger built up and then quickly froze in Sam as she followed Celia out the door.

"Nice one," said Claire to Gemma leaning against the wall, "Good on you." As she walked out the door to follow Sam.

Ken soon followed after her, leaving the rest of them standing in the room looking awkwardly at the door, and Gemma staring at the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Did I tell you guys how I messed up my leg? I'm not all that sure what happened, I thought I just jumped off a block in Drama, but now I can't walk properly, it should get better, but who knows, anyway that's irrelevant! I have the weekend mostly free, so I should be able to get a bit of writing done, Chapter 3 up soon.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10: EVERYONE**

**I've annoyed myself recently, yesterday I did absolutely nothing, no schoolwork, no writing, I was so annoyed, but oh well, catching up now, it's just another annoying weekend where you don't really get to talk to people and you just feel really annoyed, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>"Sam you've been here a few hours and you already smoking illegal cannabis in a hotel room!" said Celia<p>

"It's really not like that!" said Celia, "I wasn't doing it cause I wanted too or anything like that…"  
>"Sam, I don't care if it was peer pressure or a dare, or anything like that, in fact I've seen you lot smoking on the green before, so don't try and tell me that."<br>"No!" said Sam, "I mean… yeah we have, but… just then, it was… Fuck! Why is this so hard to explain?"  
>"Watch your lip Samantha! You're already in enough trouble, it's like you lot want us to send you home."<br>Sam shrugged, "Yeah, actually I do, go on send me home, because if the first few hours have been nothing but shit, who knows what the hell the rest of this trip has installed, but it's probably more decomposed shit."  
>"Look Sam, if you'd calm down for a minute, I think I need to call your parents." Said Celia.<p>

"Well unless you're a fucking medium, good luck with that, because both my parents are dead you arrogant ass-"  
>Tony butted in from the bathroom door, "Alright Sam, I think… that's enough, Celia, why don't you leave this to me, go outside for a bit."<br>"No Tony, no!" said Celia turning around, "I won't have you being all nice to them, I've had enough of your little friendship with them; it's time we stepped in as teachers!"

Tony walked towards Celia and slowly pushed her towards the door, "Alright, you need to calm down, go downstairs, take a walk, have a coffee, have a play with yourself, I don't care; just do something to get the bitch out of you."  
>"No, wait… Tony! No! Don't!" said Celia as Tony pushed her into the hallway.<p>

"Bye-bye!" said Tony, "Fuck off now!"  
>Sam smiled a bit as Tony shut the door in her face, but then it dropped as Tony looked back at her and gave her a displeased look.<p>

"Now Sam..." said Tony.

"It wasn't fucking me!" said Sam holding her hand out.

"Sam just-"

"It was Gemma!" she said, "Her and that lot were all just drug crazy and I was annoyed at them and going off at them and they're all like 'You've changed, you've changed' and being all shitdick so I lit one to spite them and she then walked in me, I didn't want to smoke fucking hemp!"  
>"Look," said Tony, "I know Gemma's going downhill…"<br>"What?" said Sam, "If anything she seems to be on top of the world."  
>"Exactly," said Tony, "She thinks she's perfect and so things like this are happening and it's only gonna go downhill, unless she stops, she is really gonna fuck herself over, like I've told you all a thousand times, I was an unstoppable prick and it didn't stop until got by a bus, same goes for Gemma."<br>"You think Gemma is going to get hit by a bus?" said Sam.

Tony sighed, "Look… not a bus, but it could be some sort of emotional bus, something like that needs to derail her, cause she is not listening to anyone anymore and she is abusing everyone. What you need to do Sam, is try and get on with it, steer clear of Gemma while she's in this, cause let me tell you she can't stay like this forever or she'll lose everyone, don't try and let go of her, just don't let her have power of you, that's her way of winning… I'm going to talk to her."  
>"What about Celia?" asked Sam.<p>

Tony snorted, "She's not a problem, she's just being a bitch, you're not in trouble for smoking weed, just… try your best to not get involved in the things they do you know you shouldn't, because I don't think it's gonna end well for them."  
>Sam ran up to hug Tony.<p>

Tony put his arms around her, "I'm keeping an eye on that door, cause if I'm caught hugging you my job is over."  
>Sam pulled away smiling, "Alright, I'm sorry, I just needed that."<p>

"And Sam," said Tony, "I'm pretending your on probation so that Celia doesn't have another period at me again"  
>Sam smiled and laughed, "Alright then," Sam walked out the door and into the hallway where Claire and Ken were waiting.<p>

"What happened?" asked Claire.

"We saw Celia run off all pissed and stuff, complaining about masturbating and coffee or something." Said Ken.

"Don't worry, it's sorted," she said.

"We're going to the museum soon anyway," said Ken.

"You reckon, we can steer clear of Gemma?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Claire quickly, "I mean… if you want we will."  
>Ken looked around him, "I'm saying this while Dean is not in the room, but I could really go for some noodles right about now."<br>Sam smirked, "I am so telling him that."

* * *

><p>"A lot of people believe that Henry D. Thoreau was the driving force behind the popularity of transcendentalism, his book Walden, highlights a journey into the mind through nature, free of the strict ways of the world, he escaped and found himself…"<p>

"Kill me now," moaned Kelly, "Please God, if you have ever had any mercy on me, you would make me burst into flames, right now."  
>"Would you stop?" asked Hayley.<p>

"I feel like he is literally evacuating his bowels right on top of my brains, this old fart was probably born into cobwebs."  
>"He is passionate, that's all…" said Hayley.<p>

Hayley turned around to see Kenan and his friends gathered tight around a painting and giggling, she nudged Kelly on the shoulder and pointed over towards them.

Kelly sighed and slowly walked over to them, she leaned in and smacked him over the head.

"AH SH-" he said before quickly dropping his voice, "-it, what the fuck Kelly?"  
>"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.<p>

Kenan smiled, "We drew a fat man wanking at the bottom." He said pointing to the bottom of the painting to show a crude obese figure with his hands on his penis and sperm flying out.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Kelly, "If they see that you'll get fined like a million dollars."  
>"Doesn't matter," said Kenan, "We're getting out of here anyway."<p>

"What do you mean, you getting out of here?" asked Kelly.

"I mean we're ditching this place, because it's shit, once they start heading up the spiral staircase, we look like we're admiring the art along this wall, still kind of close to them, but it's easy enough to just slip behind this corner, head for the fire exit, we head out to the backstreet, we're free to roam London!"

Kelly paused for a moment, "What happens when they ask where you went?"

Kenan shrugged, "We'll think of something, we got lost, doesn't matter, I'm just happy because, in a minute I'll be free as a bird and away from this shit, and whatever comes later, will be worth it, we're all going to find some of that high class poon."  
>Kelly cocked her head, "Fuck, I'd rather be getting poon then be stuck here feeding off the words out of this guy's anus."<br>"That's hot…" said one of Kenan's mates.

"Yeah it is," said Kenan

Kelly turned to him frowning, "I'm your twin sister, that's sick."  
>Kenan nodded, "Yeah it is a bit, oh well, we're off to go find the muff, have fun listening to Methuselah over there."<br>Kelly noticed the group slowly ascending the staircase and Kenan and his mates dipped around the corner.

Kelly frowned and headed back over to the group, "Guys," she whispered, "Come here."  
>They gathered around her, "Kenan just bailed."<br>"What?" said Paulie.

"I mean like, him and all his mates literally just left the museum, they've gone off to go do decent shit."  
>"Holy balls, are you serious?" asked Gemma, "That is such a good idea."<br>"Wait, wait, wait, we got to plan this out." Said Kelly, "we need to make sure it's subtle enough that nobody at all notices, but we need to do it quickly, it will take about 20 minutes for them to notice Kenan's group is gone and if we haven't left within that 20 minutes, we have no chance of getting out, cause there'll be constant watch, but they are gonna notice even sooner once we leave, and we need at least 5 minutes before we are definitely in the clear zone."  
>"Kelly, are you sure about this? Kenan and his friends aren't the smartest of people." Said Claire.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry Claire, but I will not let my brain rot to dust another minute longer, out there, we can shop, get drunk, party, get laid, explore, we can do anything, and I'm fine with anything except getting trapped up in here."  
>"Right," said Drew, "We wait till they've moved up more then slide back around the corner and we should be able to head for the fire exit."<br>"Are you coming Claire?" asked Hayley.  
>"Ok," said Claire, "Only cause everyone is."<br>Gemma's ear pricked up as she heard the curator continue to drone, "…and God's natural earth is the only true way we can escape into imagination."  
>"No it's not," said Gemma over the top of him, "That's not it at all."<br>The curator chuckled, "Young lady, I highly doubt you have studied transcendentalism at university."

"No, I haven't, because doing so would be missing the point," said Gemma.

"No, Gemma," whispered Kelly, "What the fuck are you doing, just stop."  
>"You don't know anything you weasley old git," said Gemma.<p>

"Gemma," Said Celia, "I think you should listen to what Mr. Stanton has to say, he is an expert in the subject."  
>"He doesn't know shit about the subject, because transcendentalist's were all about being free and being yourself and you could use that through any means possible, they simply happened to use the natural world or 'God's nature' but you can escape through an urban landscape just the same, the point was to not confine things, that people are different and you really don't get that, they were trying to tell you to be an individual and live your own life, but you're saying to people you can only be free by going and taking dumps in the forest for a year."<br>"Well, I can tell from your decorum easily enough that you aren't qualified," said the curator, "but when you write your thesis on it, maybe then we can have bit more of an educated discussion, young lassie."

Gemma boiled up inside and was about to burst at him when Kelly grabbed her arm, "We want to get out of here Gemma," she whispered to her, "Not start fights with old men."  
>Gemma shrugged her arm off angrily, "It's fine, I don't want to stick around in this place anyway; it doesn't know what the fuck it's even talking about." Gemma didn't try to be subtle she just walked quickly around the corner and out of the way.<p>

Kelly quickly spun her head around but nobody had noticed her leave, they'd already gone back to looking at the paintings.

Kelly nodded to the rest of them and they all slowly headed around the corner, while pretending to still look at the art.

Dean at the bottom of the spiral staircase, looked to the left to see them heading around the corner. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at the painting as he slowly slid his thumb down the side.

"Young man," said the curator, "please do not touch the artworks, they are very expensive."  
>Dean nodded and took a step back, "yeah, sure, sorry," he said as he went back to staring at it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know what you're all thinking, Dean! Why is Dean staying behind, do we really know all there is to him? Chapter 4 up soon ;) Also sorry this wasn't up earlier, FF-Net was having a little bit of a cry and wouldn't let me log in.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10: EVERYONE**

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't been writing recently, I've had a whole bunch of stuff like essays, but I thought I'd get another chapter in before I go to sleep now, cause I'd really like to wrap up Series 7. Also, check out the character's twitter profiles if you haven't already, cause they are currently in the middle of a contest based on the contest from Seinfeld in which they have to see how long they can go without masturbating for. Kenan, Ken and Gemma are already out, but the other 7 remain and you can vote for which person you want to win, so get on to twitter and vote now! In the meantime, here is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>"I do have to say," said Gemma, "Nirvana's cover of The Man Who sold the World is definitely better than David Bowie's, I mean David Bowie even admits that himself."<p>

"But that's subjective" said Ken, "You can't objectively have a cover better than the original."  
>"In music, majority is as close you'll get to objective," said Drew pointing his hand out straight, "But if you think about the way each different instrument plays it's tone colour, you can never have a cover better than the original."<br>"But that's analytically," said Gemma.

"Yeah and in terms of popularity, the rest is all subjective," said Ken.  
>"Well I don't think the word, 'better', is exactly the right term to be using for music," said Gemma.<br>"I don't know," said Hayley, "You can have a song that is better, and a song that is worse, take for example Eskimo Joe's…"  
>"Roast my fucking vagina!" shouted Kelly. The man at the counter gave her a strange glance and an old couple in the corner shook their heads in disgust.<p>

"Um," said Ken, "What was that for?"  
>"Are we seriously just gonna do this?" asked Kelly eyeing them all with obvious frustration.<p>

"We're debating music!" said Drew.

"I'm bored off my ass!" said Kelly, "Had I known we were going to go to some café and debate music, I would've stayed at the museum."  
>"Actually guys, I've been wondering," said Paulie, "Where's Dean?"<br>Everyone looked around, as Hayley did a head count, there were only 8 people there. "Has he gotten lost?" she asked.

Drew shook his head, "He would've texted."  
>"Has he gone off on his own, like to get laid or something?" asked Ken.<p>

Drew once again shook his head as he pulled out his phone and punched in some numbers, "Nope, not his style, he loves a crowd and he loves the attention." He held the phone up to his hear only to hold it out in confusion, "His phone is off…" he looked up, "He's still at the gallery."  
>"Maybe he didn't notice that we left." Said Claire.<p>

Drew shook his head, "Once again, he would've called." Drew sighed, "Should I go back and grab him, it's not far."  
>"I don't want wait around in this café for another half an hour or more for Dean." Said Kelly.<p>

"Then head off," said Drew, "I'll catch up."  
>Hayley looked upset, "I don't want to leave without you."<br>"I won't be long, I'll just head down and I'll be back before you-"  
>"I'll go" interrupted Gemma, "If you want, I'll go and grab him."<br>Claire looked up and frowned.

"If that's fine with you" said Drew, "and Claire."  
>Claire shook her head and smiled up at Drew, "All fine and dandy, not a problem at all."<br>"Cool, we'll call and let you know where we are." Said Drew.

"Alright," said Gemma as she pushed her seat in, "See ya's later yeah."  
>Claire stared at the table as Gemma walked out. Kelly smiled as she slammed her palms against the table, "Right, let's go get fucked." She said.<p>

"What?" said Paulie.

"I'm sick of this stupid town and this stupid excursion," said Kelly, "If I wanted to learn, I'd be back at Roundview, I came to London to have fun." She said waggling her fingers back and forth.

"We were gonna go to that concert tonight," said Sam, "Remember? Naked and Famous?"  
>"That's not till like way late at night!" Said Kelly, "I want to get pissed and I want to do it now, and I don't mean some shotty pub, I mean we need to find someone who knows where a decent party is and then get messed up till we get expelled."<br>"I'm not overly sure about the last bit, but I'm cool with the rest of it," said Ken, "How about you?" he asked cocking his head down to Sam who leaning her head against his chest.

Sam looked up, "Oh, yeah, sure, whatever."  
>"Kelly," said Claire, "Can we just sit and think about it for a minute, I mean we get pissed every day, why? Why do we have to keep doing it?"<br>"There are two reasons Claire," said Kelly, "One to give a big old fuck you to the world and the other, is that it washes all the burdens away, for that precious moment, nothing hurts anymore and it's all just fun and that's how we get by in life."  
>"There are other ways to have fun," said Claire.<p>

"Well, let's try them out another day." Said Kelly, "I've called dibs on this one, we're getting pissed."  
>Claire took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her chest and leaned back against the chair staring at Kelly.<p>

"Right, enough chin-wagging," said Ken standing on his feet, "down to business; let's give a proper greeting to our good friend, London."

* * *

><p>The 7 of them wandered through the streets, which seemed somewhat empty, as London went.<p>

"Is it usually this empty?" asked Ken, "Tokyo is normally a sea, I have actually seen people wearing snorkels before to make sure they can breathe."  
>"You've never been to London?" asked Sam.<p>

Ken shrugged, "I only came here at the start of the year, and my Mum's a bit strange, things like a vacation or even something slightly recreational has never come to mind, everybody else has attempted to make friends, even Dad with his workmates, but I dunno, Mum just tends to shut off absolutely everything, and so just a trip to London was never on the tables."

"I think everybody who is usually in the city for work and such has gotten off for their holidays about now, and everyone who comes here for vacation purposes, hasn't arrived yet, a very rare sort of period, but it happens." Said Drew, "I mean there's obviously still a lot of people, but you know not as much."

"But it's good," Said Paulie, "I mean… it provides opportunity," he said with a grin, "Opportunity's like this." He leant over and pushed Sam as she gave a squeal and fell backwards into the fountain.

She came up gasping for air, "You are so dead," she said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him as well, the two laughed together.

Hayley grabbed a handful of water and splashed Drew, his eyes immediately shut and he smiled as it hit his back, and then splashed a huge wave onto her.

Claire laughed and ran over into the fountain. She put her hands on Paulie's shoulders as he looked up and she poured water on his head, "I baptize you, Paulicious Precious Preston, son of the Pretty Unicorns."  
>"Unicorns!" said Paulie, "What sound does a unicorn make?"<br>Claire shrugged, "A good one."  
>"Yay!" he screamed kicking his feet in the water.<p>

"Do me!" shouted Sam.

Claire walked over and poured water over Sam, "I baptize you Samantha Sexy, the sexiest blonde that ever sexed the sexiness."  
>"Daughter of the playboy mansion?" asked Sam.<p>

"Does it need to be asked?" responded Claire, as Sam started to laugh, she grabbed Claire and flung her down into the water and Claire came up and started to laugh.

Kelly rolled her eyes at all of them playing in the fountain. She shouted out to them, "Look guys; let's save bath time for another day, yeah? We still have to find that party."  
>Claire immediately frowned and snapped at her, "We've asked 24 randoms, 12 shop attendants, 5 barkeepers, 2 bus drivers, 2 old women, a nun, some school kids, a homeless man, maybe there just aren't any party's around here.<p>

"Not with that attitude, there aren't." said Kelly. The others got out of the fountain to follow her over to the right and Claire frowned at her once more.

Kelly came up to a man selling big issues on the corner and smiled to him, "Hiya."  
>"Big Issue?" he asked her.<p>

Kelly smiled, "No, I'm right… mate…" she said.

"Then Whatdya want?" he asked.

"We were just wondering, cause we don't hang around London all that much, if there were any parties you knew of right now that were going on."  
>The man gave her a look of confusion, "Do I look like a fucking rave boy? Why the fuck would I know where any parties are?"<br>"Alright, cool your beans, gees, don't have to be such a wanker about it."  
>"Fuck off," he said.<p>

"Whatever," said Kelly.

"Look, Kelly," said Ken, "Maybe Claire's right, maybe we should just wait for the concert, it's a while, but it'll be worth it, we just find something to do, like… look at some shops, or…"  
>"No," said Kelly, "I wanna get smashed, we can find this, we just need to keep looking, there's gotta be a party some where, I don't care if they're smoking rolled up gravel and drinking shoe polisher, I need a fucking party and I need it now."<br>"You kids want a party, ey?" came a voice sitting at a table outside the shop.

"You know of one?" said Kelly.

"Ey, I might, it depends on the circumstances." He said as he reshuffled himself into his chair.

"Oh come on Kelly, you're not that stupid, are you?" asked Drew, "Obviously he is suss, have movies taught you nothing?"  
>"I'm desperate, I'm willing to take a risk." Said Kelly.<p>

"Your friend seems less trusting, but I can promise him great party, but I will need full participation." Said the man as he squashed his cigarette in his ashtray.

"How do you mean?" asked Kelly.

"A price, 100 quid in cash." He said.

"Are you joking?" asked Sam, "100 quid for a fucking party? They're meant to be free."

"Fine by me if you don't pay," said the man giving a shrugging and intertwining his fingers, "But no pay, no party, simple equation."  
>Kelly turned around pushing up her lip, "Come on guys, I'm desperate."<br>"Fine," said Paulie, "I'll pay."

"Paulie, are you sure?" said Drew, "100 quid, just for a par-"  
>Kelly stopped him, "If he wants to pay… he can pay."<br>Paulie handed the money to the man who quickly grabbed it and ran it through his greasy and dirty fingers, "Oo yes, this shall do nicely."  
>"Kelly," said Drew, "What if he's just going to like mug us."<br>"There's like 7 of us," said Kelly, "We're not little kids, surely we can overcome him, I've gotten the worst of it, so you can all get through too."  
>"Fine," said Drew, He addressed the man now, "Hey mate, just so you know, if you try and con us, we'll rip your balls off and shove them up your nose, don't particularly want to, it's just a bit of a clarification."<br>The man laughed as he got to his feet, "Is no con," he said, "You need not worry, I take you to party, nothing else, I'm on my way there myself. Come, party awaits."  
>Kelly shrugged her shoulders and followed him with the group close behind her, Claire shut her eyes and then looked up at the high-rise, "it's all gonna be good, just… you're better than that, you know you are, your spirit is better than that, you can do this." She paused and then opened her eyes as the group walked way down in front of her.<p>

"Come on Claire," called Sam and Claire nodded as she began to follow them.

* * *

><p><em>That seemed a bit of a nothing chapter, I'll admit, but it's leading up to where everything goes wrong and there is also a lot of character foreshadowing not only for this episode, but a lot for Series 8, so keep reading! Chapter 5 up soon.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10: EVERYONE**

**So I have watched the second last episode of Generation 3, and I shall be very sad to be saying goodbye to this generation :( Even though chances are we'll see them again in the actual Series 7 based on what E4 has planned, and I have seen a few spoilers about 6.10, and I'm not too sure whether to be happy or be sad. But the idea that Generation 4 is just beginning at this time, that they are having their summer holidays and preparing for 7.01, excites me :) So moving on from generation 3, here is chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Gemma arrived at the museum counter where a large middle-aged lady sat on her own, reading a copy of Heat.<p>

"Hi," said Gemma leaning over the desk, "Do you know where Roundview College is by any chance?"  
>"It's in Bristol, my niece goes there." She said without looking up from her magazine.<p>

"Um… yes… I know that, I go there." Said Gemma.

"Then why did you ask, did you forget?" snapped the woman.

"No, I meant, the group that's here today, from Roundview College, where are they?"  
>"Gone," said the woman at the counter.<p>

"What do you mean gone?" asked Gemma.

"By gone, I mean, they are here. No, I don't, if I say gone, it means they ain't here, alright?" she said.

"Ok, ok," said Gemma, backing away from the desk. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She clicked her tongue in her mouth as she looked around the giant hall from which statues and sculptures hung.

Gemma frowned at a certain figure, between two hanging sculptures. Surely enough it was Dean, walking past on the upper floor.

Gemma began to run after him, she hit the stairs; spiraling up until she hit the floor he was on.

She burst through onto the top floor where Dean stood on his own staring at a painting. "Dean," she choked out through her panting, "What the fuck are you still doing here? You know we-"  
>"This is a gallery, you know." Said Dean without looking up from the painting.<p>

Gemma frowned as Dean stood motionless, except for his eyes flickering back and forth.

"We've all left for a party," said Gemma, "Totally, like… not doing anything shitty here?"  
>"I gathered," said Dean looking over at Gemma before walking on to look at the next painting.<p>

Gemma smiled both deviously and in confusion as she walked over to him, "Are you pissed off or something?"

"Nope, just prefer a bit of quiet." Said Dean.

"What so you're, into art now?" said Gemma.

"Why is this such a shock to you Gemma?" asked Dean.

"Oh come on," said Gemma, "When have you ever showed this interest before, in fact when have you ever showed anything that hasn't had a pair of tits before."  
>"Thanks for the loving thought," said Dean, as he looked back at the painting.<p>

"Dean…" said Gemma stressfully; "You know I didn't mean it, like that… It's just…"  
>"Shh…" said Dean, "Just listen… This is a new contemporary painting that earned its spot here for winning the Moscow Contemporary art awards for 2010. It just looks like a bunch of bluebells floating down a river, but actually… each one is a soul, wrapped up, leaving this world… isn't that incredible?"<br>Gemma's eyes flicked off the painting and back onto Dean, as she cocked her head, "Who are you?"  
>Dean looked over at her, "Dean Thomas Winton, all these years Gemma, you think you would've learnt by now."<br>"Exactly… I know you like girls, sport, girls, beer, girls, drugs, girls, fitness, girls, don't forget blowjobs, girls and girls. Never once has art fallen under there, unless you decide to whack off to some of those indie nude photos, which mind you, I wouldn't have a go at you for." Said Gemma with a pleasant smile.

"Alright," said Dean, "I get it, I'm a fuck, but… I'm not always, and… I got here, and I was looking at the pictures, I didn't even notice it, then I saw you all leaving, and I was about to walk off with you all, but then… I don't know, I just liked not being an asshole, and so I stayed." He swallowed and looked at his feet, "Guess we had better fuck off to this party then."  
>"You're wrong," said Gemma.<p>

"What?"

"I said, you're wrong," she hesitated, "You're not an asshole, and we don't have to go anywhere, we'll stay, fuck the party, yeah?"  
>Dean smiled and nodded, "Ok." He said.<p>

* * *

><p>The group had been following the man for a few minutes now, as he strided down the street and coughed every now and then, with a set of heavy lungs.<p>

"Kelly," said Ken, "Kelly, look at me."  
>Kelly gave in to Ken tugging at her jacket and looked over at Ken. "We have been following him for 15 minutes," said Ken, "What the fuck are we doing?"<br>"He promised us." Said Kelly.

"Would you trust a guy who looks like Fat Tony from the Simpsons?" said Ken.

"If it gets me smashed… then yes, yes I will." Said Kelly.

The man turned around to the group, "This way," he said firmly, as he turned left down an alleyway.

"Oh great," said Ken, "Fucking great, down a fucking alleyway Kels, a fucking alleyway!"  
>"Shut up! It'll be fine!" said Kelly.<p>

Two other man stood next to some bins in the alleyway, they didn't wear suits like the man at the café did, they wore faded leather jackets and torn jeans.

"I've gotta say," said Drew, "If we die Kelly, you totally asked for it."  
>"We're not going to fucking die!" said Kelly.<p>

"Gentlemen!" said the man leading the way, "I have a gift for you today!"  
>"Hello Wheatley, you've brought us a treat, you have!" said the man on the right.<p>

"These voracious youth are looking for an excellent party." Said Wheatley.

"Are they now?" he said, showing his dirty teeth as he grinned at them all, "Well they've come to the right place, we have a party right here." He nodded to his right, and the man on his right went up the stairs and opened the doors.

"Up this way my lovely's," said the man opening the door, "Hope the girls are up for a bit of surf and turf, cause we've got just what they need, big fat cocks! Hahahahaha!"  
>Hayley looked repulsed as she entered through the door after Kelly and Drew shielded an arm around her. The man closed the door on them as they walked up the stairs on the inside to the party.<p>

* * *

><p>The music was throbbing and dissonant, as was the whole place, it was a party, but everything seemed off, all the people seemed completely out of it and half of them had collapsed on the floor.<p>

The smell of cigarettes reeked off the walls, mixed with rat droppings and a number of other unhealthy things.

"Some party you found us Kelly," said Ken trying to cover his nose, "Worth the money?"

"Look, you can all shut up, we've got the party, we've got the supplies, who cares?"  
>"Pretty sure I do," said Sam, "that girl over there's not wearing any pants, she looks like she is dead and also she's shat herself. She probably looks like she is in the best condition here."<br>"Why is this place so… down?" asked Paulie, "It just reeks of… wrong, I don't even know the word, fuck me."  
>Drew's eyes fixated onto something across the room and then onto Kelly, "There's heroin. Free heroin, they've just got needles and gear lying over there, I've seen business like this before, but not free heroin… I mean… I'm just gonna be quiet now."<br>Sam looked up at him with a worried look and then looked back amongst the room, "So are we staying?"  
>"Yes," Said Kelly, "We are staying, they have booze, they have spliffs, we're sorted, yeah? Sorted. Just go out and try, pretend it's a new country."<br>"Everyone here is from a new country," said Ken.

"Racism from you Ken," said Kelly, "That's a new one, welp, I ain't gonna deal with it, off you go." She said smacking him on the butt.

"Oi! That's my boyfriend miss!" said Sam.

"Don't give a fuck, go on, shoo, all of you, mingle, now!" she said.

Drew shrugged as he took Hayley's hand and walked through groups of potheads standing in the middle of the room rolling their heads around wearily.

Sam and Ken stepped over a few bodies as they made their way to the living room table. There were a whole bunch of strange bottles lying on the table, but none of them simply said beer.

"What the fuck is all of this?" said Sam, "Where did they get this from? Is this stuff even from earth? It looks like alien beer."  
>"I find it fascinating that you know what alien beer looks like," said Ken, "Well, this one says alcohol, right there."<br>"So it's alcohol," said Sam shrugging, "Doesn't make it any more drinkable, does it?"  
>Ken shrugged as well with a smile, "only one way to find out." He said as he screwed off the lid and took a heavy swig of it. He wiped the excess drops off as he lifted his eyes up.<p>

He sniffed for a minute, "I think this is scotch from the seventies… mixed with furnisher polish. Oh… fuck." He said, "Oh fuck, it burns!" he shouted.

"Shit, are you alright?" asked Sam.

"EGH!" he shouted, as he dropped the bottle and pushed against the wall, he began to run his tongue along the wall in a disgusted but rapid movement.

Sam coiled back in repulse as she watched her boyfriend lick the wall of a moldy apartment.

Ken finally pulled back as he spat on the ground, "Sorry… that was foul."  
>"You're telling me," said Sam.<p>

Ken looked up and pouted, "Sorry."  
>"I Forgive you, cause nobody saw, but no kissing for a little while." Said Sam as she walked off to her right.<p>

Ken shrugged and followed her.

* * *

><p>Drew and Hayley sat on the couch next to each other, both staring at a girl on Drew's left who kept spinning her hand around in a circle and laughing.<p>

"Do you reckon that's normal in some countries?" asked Hayley.

"Dunno, I want to say a country, but that'll feel racist, it's probably one of those ones that you can't pronounce properly, or a democratic republic or something." Said Drew tilting his head left and right to observe her.

"Do you think she's possessed? Maybe we should call Sam and Dean." Said Hayley excitedly.

"I dunno how many times you've made that joke," said Drew smiling.

"You have no idea how many of my followers got excited when I told them a year ago I had two friends called Sam and Dean who were dating," she sighed, "I wish they were still dating, it's as canon as wincest will ever get."

"Egh," said Drew in disgust.

Hayley frowned, "Are you saying that at Sam and Dean or at Wincest?"  
>"Both," said Drew, "Sam and Dean were terrible together, it brought out the worst in both of them."<br>"Yeah it kind of did, but that second part sounds homophobic to me mister." Said Hayley with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a problem with two men being together," said Drew, "I have a problem with two brothers being together, I mean, seriously Hayley?"  
>Hayley shrugged, "Alright, I admit, it is a bit of a hormone thing, but if it means anything, it means nothing to me now that we're canon." She said with a smile.<p>

"If you keep using Fan terms I might have to call endgame on us," said Drew.

"You just threatened our relationship, but I love you even more." Said Hayley with a smile.

Drew leaned back against the couch, "Shit, this party sucks, Kelly is annoying the absolute piss out of me."  
>"Well… do you wanna go somewhere else?" asked Hayley.<p>

Drew turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "How do you mean?"  
>"Well…" said Hayley, "Get out of the party, go find some shops, just us, I mean, we haven't really got to do that properly yet, have we?"<br>"Ok," said Drew, "Sounds good, let's go."  
>He grabbed Hayley's hand and got to his feet to head for the door. He pushed through the crowds of people, as they got hard to move he frowned, "Come on," he moaned.<p>

"DREW!" called out a voice from the crowd.  
>"Yeah!" replied Drew, "Me and Hayley are just going to get a bit of fresh air, be back in a tick." He lied.<p>

Two strong hands grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him, "Where you going, Drew?" he asked, "I wanna speak to you."  
>The air escaped from Drew's lungs as he looked up and saw Pastul standing in front of him.<p>

"It must be my lucky day," said Pastul with a smile, "Didn't come to London just for little ol' me did ya?"  
>"What the fuck, are you doing here?" asked Drew firmly.<p>

"Business as always, but as you can tell, this party is a little slow, I need someone who is fast on their feet, someone like you Drew." Said Pastul.

"No…" begged Drew, "Not today, please, not now."  
>"Drew?" said Hayley poking her head round, "Who is this?"<br>Pastul smirked at the sight of Hayley, "Got to work, already have you?"  
>"No…" said Drew, "She's more than that, she's… special."<br>Pastul laughed, "Is she now? Did she pay extra?"  
>"Pay what?" asked Hayley.<p>

"Come on Hayley," said Drew as he put his head down, "We're going, now."  
>"Come on Drew, I need you," begged Pastul. "Llewellyn won't be happy."<br>Drew gritted his teeth in anger as he pushed through the mob, desperately trying to get anywhere that was out of Pastul's range.

"The girls have money in their pockets and they're waiting for a pleasurable experience that resides in your tongue, and we want the money Mr. Martin." Yelled Pastul.

Drew finally broke through as him and Hayley ran down the stairs and then burst out into the now empty alleyway.

"Shit…" said Drew as he stood there panting.

"Who was that?" asked Hayley.

"It was just a guy, he's weird; he's totally… fucked." Said Drew.

"Drew," said Hayley, "Who was it?"  
>"It's not important," said Drew, "All that matters is us, come on, let's go," said Drew as he reached his hand out for hers.<p>

Hayley stared at it for a moment in worry and then took it to walk with him down the street.

* * *

><p>Claire stood alone as people walked past her, some with drugs, some with other weird substances, some without clothes, some with weird materials instead of clothes, and not all of them natural colours.<p>

She found Kelly and grabbed her shoulder, "Kelly," said Claire, "Kelly!" she shouted.

"Ah! Claire!" said Kelly, "Are you happy now! Told you I'd find us a party, and they got some seriously weird… shit, here… and actual shit! Ha!"

"Kelly!" Yelled Claire, "I don't feel safe, can we please go?"  
>"You'll be fine!" said Kelly, "There's nothing to worry about! All safe!"<br>Kelly continued dancing as one of the goons from outside grinded her from behind.  
>"Kelly, you can see who you're dancing with right?" asked Claire.<p>

Kelly turned around to see the goon grinning at her, "Come on babe," he said, "Hop on poppy's cock."  
>"ECK!" Screamed Kelly as she pushed him away.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey!" Called Wheatley. "What's all this commotion."  
>"One of your creeps just tried to feel me up," said Kelly.<p>

"And so what if he did?" asked the man, "He has the right to."  
>"No he fucking doesn't!" yelled Kelly, "It's my fucking body."<br>The man stepped closer to Kelly as everyone in the room began to look at them, "I don't think you understand what kind of party this is, 1 person is required for consensual sex here."  
>Kelly swallowed and froze, "Meaning, if my good friend here wants to have a pleasurable sexual experience with you…" He slapped Kelly across the face, "Then you'll shut your little whore mouth and do as he says."<br>Paulie pushed out from the crowd, "Hey!" shouted Paulie, "Like fucking hell you do!"  
>He ran past Kelly and swung his fist at the man who's head flung up and then his body fell to the ground like a cinder block.<p>

"Holy shit!" said Kelly, "Where'd you get a right hook like that?"  
>"I dunno!" said Paulie, "It's a bit of a new spontaneous thing."<br>Wheatley rose from his spot as he held the blood from his nose and his face boiled up in anger and multiple goons stepped in behind him.

"Rip their fucking heads off!" he shouted.

Kelly, Paulie and Claire all bolted into a run and Sam and Ken followed them from the crowd.

The five ran down the stairs and out into the alleyway making a quick turn right into the street. They heard the screaming from behind them and Kelly began to laugh, and soon Sam, Paulie and Ken laughed along with her.

"Hey!" said Paulie, "Look up ahead!"  
>"Oi shitheads!" called out Sam. Hayley and Drew span around to see the group pelting at them at full speed with a miniature mob following them. Drew and Hayley then picked up into a run to keep at speed with them.<p>

"What the fuck did you do!" asked Drew.

"Punched a mob boss in the face and denied him sex!" shouted Paulie.

"You did both of those?" asked Hayley.

"No I punched him, and Kelly denied the sex." Said Paulie.

"Nice!" said Hayley.

"To your right!" yelled Ken. They weren't sure what he was talking about, but they took a right turn onto the next big street, where the crowds were a bit heavier. Ken pushed forward a bit more to get ahead of the group as he quickly swung into a coffee shop. The group followed him in as Ken yelled out for them to duck.

They all dove under the small wooden bench, and held their breath as the mob men ran past.

Sam slowly lifted her head to look out the glass window, "How did they not see us?" she asked.

"Big Crowd, and there's also another big turn, they aren't smart, they would've assumed the easiest option, not an intelligent one, even a moderately intelligent one." Said Ken. He looked to his right to see the whole coffee shop staring at him.

"Were those cops?" asked the woman at the counter.

Ken shook his head, "No, mob members."  
>"Dayum, I would've preferred it if they were cops," she said as she shook her head and went back to work.<br>"Well" said Kelly laughing, "That was an experience."  
>Claire frowned, "An experience? A Fucking experience? Anyone of us could have gotten seriously injured."<br>"But we didn't," said Kelly shrugging.

"Are you fucking serious? Is this all a game to you?" asked Claire in disbelief.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Look, it's over now, we won't head back there, we'll just find somewhere else."  
>"You're going to find another party?" asked Claire, "After what just happened?"<br>"Yeah," said Kelly, "You know the saying, don't stop till you drop."  
>"What if somebody else drops Kelly? What happens then? What if it's too late and you've already fucked things over?"<p>

Kelly paused for a minute, "Somebody already dropped Claire, I did, a long while ago."  
>"Then why haven't you stopped?" asked Claire.<p>

"Cause, I figure, I can't get more fucked up than I already am, so why not?" said Kelly as she stood to her feet and walked towards the door on your own, "The rest of you can decide what you're doing, follow me and find a party, or you can leave me on my own and be angry with me, it's your choice, either way I'm going." She said as she walked out the door.

Drew looked over to Claire, "Come on Claire, it'll be alright."  
>Claire sighed as she got to her feet and followed the group out of the shop.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tension builds, and strange things are happening. Quite an interesting chapter that, I almost picture that mob guy as the same guy from Nick's episode in Series 6, anyway, chapter 6 up soon.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10: EVERYONE**

**Hey all! Sorry I've been a bit behind, I'm trying to catch up, I want to finish this before the final episode of Series 6 ends, so they can both finish up at the same time. Though unlike Gen 3, Gen 4 still has another Series left and I can say there's a lot of stuff install for all of you! So I hope you'll keep reading, here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>"I don't reckon it's genuine," said Dean, "I doubt they'd really keep something like this here." Said Dean<p>

"I don't really care either way," said Gemma watching Dean circle the statue, "I've never been a huge fan of Da Vinci's work anyway."  
>"He did a lot with one life, he's the kind of guy you want to live up to," said Dean.<p>

"You can get a lot done without anyone knowing your name," Said Gemma, "That's what places like this don't understand."  
>Dean looked over at Gemma and then his eyes shot to the floor. Dean looked around the room for a way to break the awkward silence. "Let's go have a look at that room at the end." He said.<p>

They walked through the arch into a dome that was pitch black all along the roof with a velvet dark blue along the floor.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Gemma, "It's just black."  
>Dean's eyes flicked around the room, "No wait a minute," he said. A few small buttons sat on a little panel next to the entrance. He pressed the small green button and a black wall slid across the archway sealing them in and the lights went off.<p>

"Good one..." said Gemma.

"Um… shit… If I can just feel my way…"  
>"No wait a minute!" said Gemma. All across the roof tiny little lights lit up in the darkness. They were stars, stars burning in the sky like fireflies, constellations glimmered above them and they felt the floor suddenly float away from beneath their feet.<p>

Gemma slowly moved her right arm up, reaching to touch one of the stars but never actually grabbing it. She began to sway, her arms slowly spinning among space. It was as if for a moment, she was suddenly free, free from everything that had happened, as she drifted across through this tiny glowing paradise.

Dean stood motionless, watching her twirl among the stars, it felt as if it would never end, but then a little beep came through. The stars went off, the lights came back on and the door slid open again.

Dean raised his eyes to Gemma, "Guess good things are always short, aren't they?"  
>Gemma's phone buzzed as Dean said this, she flicked it open to read the message.<p>

"Who is it?" asked Dean, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Kelly," said Gemma, "They've found a party." She closed the phone and looked back up at Dean, "We don't have to go… I mean, we could just…"  
>Dean shook his head, "Nah… we've been here long enough, that good… feeling thing… it's just gone. Let's go find them."<p>

Gemma nodded as Dean led the way out of the now dormant dome.

* * *

><p>Claire stood leaning against the balcony railing, she watched the cars go slowly by on the streets as the music boomed out from the room behind her. Kelly had gotten her wish and found a decent party, but it was always about Kelly's wish, or Dean's wish, or Gemma's wish, or Sam's wish.<p>

"Hey," said Sam next to Claire.  
>Claire jumped, "Sorry," said Claire, "That was all just a bit sudden."<p>

"How are you doing?" asked Sam.

Claire paused, "Not good actually." Said Claire.

Sam couldn't bear to see her like this, "Naw… come here." She said as she hugged Claire.

Claire buried her head in Sam's shoulder, "Everything is just so bad, nobody cares about anyone else, it's all just… themselves, and I can't stand the way Gemma is treating me, does she even love me anymore? Or am I just another one of her toys."  
>"Gemma is difficult girl," said Sam, "and she's spent her whole life messing around and not having anyone particularly close to her, so now… I'm not sure… maybe she just can't handle it." Said Sam shrugging her shoulders.<p>

"Well… that doesn't give her any excuse to hurt me, does it?" asked Claire.

"I'm sure she loves you Claire, I know she does… somewhere."  
>"I just wish… I wish for once people would ask me, what I want." Said Claire looking out over the railing again.<p>

Sam smiled, "Claire… I'm your bestfriend and what you want always matters to me."  
>Claire smiled and let out a laugh before looking down at the floor, "You were the one person… the one person that I was… so scared about telling, cause I didn't want you to leave me… you and my Mum."<br>"I will admit it was a bit confronting at first, but I'd never leave you Claire, it's your choice not mine." Sam said smiling, "Have you told your Mum?" she asked.

Claire bit her lip, looking over the edge, "No," she said.

"Are you going to?" asked Sam.

"I don't know… I don't know if I can tell her anything anymore," said Claire.

"Look Claire," said Sam, "Things get shit, I know, things just… you know, fuck up? But in the end it doesn't matter, it only matters if you let it get to you, so let's go back in there and just… have fun? Then tomorrow… it's all about you."  
>Claire smiled, "Ok, thanks." She said.<p>

Sam held out her hand and Claire took it as they walked back inside together.

Claire's smile faded when she walked inside and saw Gemma dancing right up close to Dean again, their faces almost touching and their legs definitely touching.

Sam saw and then looked over at Claire, "Leave it to me." She said.

Sam walked right up to Gemma and grabbed her shoulder, "Come with me," said Sam.

"No," said Gemma, "Fuck off."  
>"Gemma!" said Sam, "We need to talk, this isn't ok.<p>

"What the fuck has it got to do with you?" asked Gemma.

"It's got everything to do with me!" said Sam.

"Leave me alone!" said Gemma, "Fuck off back to Ken."  
>Gemma walked away from Dean into the crowd, leaving Sam there gritting her teeth. She looked back at Claire who stared at Sam, then down at the floor before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>"The secret to a decent shag," said Kelly as her drink sloshed about in her right, "Isn't the length of the dick, it's the width, touch all edges, pure pleasure," said Kelly with a dopy smile.<p>

"That's truly lovely," said Hayley looking up at her.

"So does Drew have a wide dick or a long one?" asked Kelly.

"I wouldn't know," said Hayley, "and even if I did, it's not something I'm going to talk about."  
>"What so you and him haven't Ee-ur-ee-ur yet?" asked Kelly.<p>

"What the hell was that?" asked Hayley shaking her head.

"I was making a squeaky bed sound! You know? Like… fucking on a bed, but it doesn't have to be on a bed, it can be a car… a couch… a bath… a fridge…"  
>"We haven't done that… he's not like that, he doesn't want that from me."<br>Kelly laughed, "Ha! Sure he doesn't."  
>"He doesn't!" shouted Hayley, "What the hell happened to you Kelly? You used to be strong and you looked after us all, but now all you just do is… fuck around."<br>"Well my little child, it all started when I got fucked up the ass without my consent, and I realized that I'm a piece of shit and I'm not worth anymore to guys than that, so why not just give it to them? Why not just be a piece of shit, I reckon?"  
>"You're wrong Kelly," said Hayley, "You're more than that."<br>"Thanks for the consideration, but right now… I'm too pissed to give a fuck, I think I'm gonna go have a sit down."  
>Hayley stared at Drew leaning alone against a wall, "Yeah… alright." She said.<p>

Drew looked around and then began to head for the door. Hayley shook her head and headed straight after him.

Drew reached the lobby and hit one of the elevator buttons as he clicked impatiently. "Running off again?" asked Hayley.

Drew jumped on the spot and searched quickly for words, "I just don't wanna stay here, I wanna head back, I'm not… feeling right."

"You're heading back on your own?" asked Hayley.

"Well everybody here looks happy enough." Said Drew.

"What about me?" asked Hayley. Drew paused and shuffled his feet on the spot, "What the hell is going on Drew? We were fine, we were good and now you want to get away from me?"  
>"It's not that," said Drew, "I don't want to get away from me."<br>"Part of you is," said Hayley, "Part of you is trying to run as far possible from me."  
>"Hayley," said Drew, "There's nothing I want more than to be with you."<br>"Then tell me what's going on," said Hayley, "Tell me who that man was, tell me what he was talking about. Why can't you tell me?"  
>Drew stood silent for a minute then looked up, "Have you ever had something about you, something you are so scared to say, something that will change the way people look at you forever."<br>"Yes," said Hayley pausing with a sudden realization. She stopped and closed her eyes, "I haven't told you either…" she said, "The whole thought of it had just left my mind since I'd been with you, but it's still there…"  
>Hayley took a step back and swallowed. She took the bottle of pills from her pocket and tossed it to Drew.<p>

He caught it and tried to read the label, "What are these?"  
>"My meds," she said, "I have a high level of obsessive compulsive disorder, sometimes I do really weird things and I can't help it and I have to take meds, I have to get psychiatric help. I'm a psycho Drew."<br>"You're not." He said.

"I am… I'm a messed up med-head. Can't do anything right."  
>Drew walked forward and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead, "this doesn't change the way I think about you," he said, "I still think you're beautiful, and I can help you in a way you need."<br>"See!" said Hayley, "It's exactly the same, nothing you could say, could change the way I think about you!" she said, "I still love you and I told you, now… you tell me."  
>Drew looked at the floor, "I'm a prostitute."<br>"What?" said Hayley.

He looked up as his whole body shook nervously. "I'm a prostitute," he said nodding.

Hayley shook her head, "Is this some kind of joke?"  
>"Do you think I would make some kind of joke in a situation like this." He said. Hayley's body froze as it began to hit her, "When I was left on my own, I had to find a way of paying rent and staying alive, a part time job couldn't do it. But then I was made an offer, this guy… he… David Llewellyn…"<br>"David Llewellyn? Him?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah… and… he said… there were few guys like me, who knew how to orally pleasure a girl… and I was rare… so he paid me a lot of money and… that's who that guy was, he worked for David and he wanted me to work… it was the only way I could stay fucking alive."  
>Hayley's breathing became heavy, "Shit…"<br>"Look Hayley… It's not something I enjoy, I hate it, I hate it with all my heart, it makes me sick, literally. It is the most disgraceful part of my life and the thought of telling anyone scares me to death, but I did it, because I love you and I don't love anyone else or want anyone else, just you… so please understand."  
>"I don't think I was expecting this..." said Hayley.<p>

"Well I'm sorry that I've fucked you over then, hopefully you'll find someone more worthwhile next time."  
>Drew stepped in the lift and slammed a button. Hayley tried to run over to the lift, "Drew!" she shouted.<p>

The lift doors shut as Hayley's hands hit the steel and Drew's back smacked against the wall, he stood there alone as the lift descended separating him from Hayley.

* * *

><p><em>D: Sad things are happening! Then again it is Skins, but don't worry I promise you this story goes out on a high, but only 2 chapters left now, so it's getting a bit exciting. I am going to make an extra chapter after Chapter 8 that will be my reflection on Series 7 and talking a bit about Series 8, which I hope you'll read and then I will ask if you have read it the whole way through, to please give a review on the whole series so far, what you liked and what you didn't like, thank you all so much. Chapter 7 up soon.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10: EVERYONE**

**So the question is, why am I writing fanfiction at 11:30 at night on a school night? Once again the deadline, was busy all of today and I want this done when Series 6 ends, so I'm getting to work now and this chapter is an incredibly crucial chapter, not only to this story but to the whole over all plot and especially in Series 8, it acts a pivoting point and a game changer and you're about to find out why, so just read!**

* * *

><p>Paulie struck his hand out in front of him. "You know? I don't care what people say, I honestly believe, that there is no way, Majora's Mask can be better than Ocarina of Time. I mean come on, that's not even a matter of opinion, it is pure fact; Ocarina of Time is better, just like how the sky is blue." He paused for a minute raising his hand to his mouth, "Then again, the sky isn't always blue. Sometimes it's black, or grey, or purple, or orange, this one time it was like a purply-yellow, that was cool. You make an interesting case, Casey."<p>

He raised his cup for another drink as the girl next to him laid on the edge of the couch passed out.

"Always a wonderful discussion, specially when it's one-sided, it means I get to choose the topic." Paulie looked across the room and something caught his eye that made him frown. Sam was comforting Claire who looked quite distressed.

He got up and walked over to the two of them and Sam looked up at Paulie gently. "What's up?" asked Paulie.

"I think she's just a bit… fucked over at the moment." She said.

Paulie frowned, "By who?"  
>Sam nodded to her right, "Mr. and Mrs. I don't give a fuck."<br>Paulie's eyes looked over at Gemma and Dean who were quite close once again. Paulie's rage soared through him as he clenched his fists. He put down the cup on the table behind Claire, "Right," he said, "Back in a mome."  
>"No," said Sam, "No wait, Paulie!"<br>She tried to reach out but had no luck as Paulie pushed his way through the crowds and grabbed Dean by the shoulder pushing him away from Gemma.

"Ah! What the fuck man?" said Dean, "What was that for?"  
>Paulie pushed his finger against Dean's chest, "No Dean, enough of it, no, you know exactly what it was for."<br>"Get out of it Paulie, he wasn't doing anything," said Gemma.

"You too!" said Paulie turning to Gemma, "We are all sick and tired of all of your shit."  
>"What shit?" asked Gemma getting aggravated.<p>

"You two running off and spending little fun happy time together, completely shutting off everyone else and completely shutting off Claire."

"She's not shut off!" said Gemma, "We're just friends!"  
>"Friends don't dry hump each other at a rave!" shouted Paulie.<p>

"Just fuck off! Ok?" said Dean shoving Paulie away.

People started to slowly look at the commotion going on in the middle of the room. "Oh yeah," said Paulie nodding, "That's what you'd like me to do, you'd like everyone to fuck off, so you can have it your way. You know what Dean? You say you've changed, it's like your trying to be a better person sometimes, well you're not, you're still the same old arrogant prick who only gives a fuck about himself."  
>"I'm not a prick!" Shouted Dean, "I'm so much more than that, and you don't know shit that's going on in my life Paulie, just cause your Mum's dead."<br>"Fuck you!" said Paulie, "Don't you dare, just fuck off! We are all sick and tired of it Dean, no one wants to take it anymore. Why can you just fuck around and do what you want? How come you can just do whatever you like and you don't suffer? How come!"  
>"You have no idea how messed up I am Paulie! You don't know why I'm doing this stuff!"<p>

"So tell me!" shouted Paulie, "Instead of you two screwing everyone over, tell me why you're apparently so fucked up, if it's not your fault! Then whose is it! Just tell me why you're doing all this!"  
>"Because I love Gemma!" shouted Dean.<p>

The whole room went silent, Paulie suddenly took a few steps back realizing that he had immediately been eliminated from the conversation. Everyone in the room was in shock and Gemma immediately put all focus on him.

"You what?" said Gemma, "Say that's not true, you're just making up shit."  
>"Gemma…" said Dean desperately trying to get words out of his mouth, "I'm sorry, I tried to fight it, I honestly did, but when I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm a piece of shit anymore, I feel like I'm worth something, I feel amazing, I just love you Gemma, you make everything better."<br>Gemma shook her head, "No, no, no, don't you do this, not now." Said Gemma, "Take it back, you're shitting me, you have got to be shitting me."  
>"I Wish I was Gemma, I really wish I was."<br>Claire shook Sam off her and stepped forward towards them. Dean immediately turned to Claire, "Claire, please don't hate me, she's yours, she really is, and I hate myself for it, please don't hate me too."  
>Claire just stopped and stared at Dean for a few seconds before turning to Gemma, "Gemma, Do you love me?"<br>Gemma nodded rapidly, "Of course I do, of course I love you… I mean…"  
>"What," said Claire, "What do you mean?"<br>"When we first started," said Gemma, "It was all just a bit strange, but then I fell in love with you and you were amazing and I really do love you, you've got to believe me."

Claire nodded calmly, "I do."  
>"Oh thank fuck," said Gemma, "I was really…" she moved towards Claire, but Claire stepped back.<p>

Claire looked over at Dean again, "Do you love him?"  
>Gemma opened her mouth bet then no sound came out. Dean's head immediately turned in shock and his eyes went wider as he stared at Gemma.<p>

"Do you?" asked Dean.

Gemma's head flicked back and forth between the two, but Claire just shook her head.

"What am I to you then if you love someone else?" asked Claire.

"It's not like that, don't do this" said Gemma, "I didn't ask for this to happen, I was perfectly fine just fucking around and being myself, I didn't ask for anyone to fall in love with me."  
>Claire's lip began to tremble, "If that's the way you feel then Gemma," said Claire, "I guess I'll see ya then." And at that point her calmness broke and she ran out holding her hands to her face to cover the sudden flow of tears.<p>

"No! Claire!" cried out Gemma's breaking voice, "Come back." She screamed but Claire was far beyond gone. Gemma turned to Dean and started hitting his chest, "This is your fault! This is all your fucking fault!"  
>"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" shouted Dean<p>

Gemma pointed towards the door, "That's my fucking girlfriend! That's my girlfriend and she's gone now! She's left me cause of you! You had to do it, you had to go and fucking fall in love with me didn't you!"  
>"If I could've helped it I would've" said Dean, "I'm not the one who fell in love back."<br>Gemma shook her head and lowered it fighting back tears.

Dean's breathing got heavy as he looked around the room and fixed on Paulie, "You, this is all your fucking fault! You've fucked everything up!"  
>"Hey!" said Paulie, "It's you who has been fucking around with Gemma cause you just couldn't control-" Dean swung his fist at Paulie's face knocking him to the floor.<p>

Dean stepped back for a moment realizing what he had done. He immediately pulled back his fist as if it was a knife. Sam ran over to Paulie to help him up, but as Paulie stood up Dean noticed the left side of his face was badly damaged and bleeding with his mouth hanging open.

"Shit Pauls," said Dean, "Oh my fuck, I'm so sorry, please." Paulie scrambled to his feet, and pushed backwards through the crowd keeping an eye on Dean before making it to the door and bolting at full speed.

Kelly leant against a wall and shook her head at Dean and Gemma, "I hope your both fucking proud," she said, "Especially you Dean, your little public display, you only gave a fuck about yourself and now Gemma and Claire have broken up, good one buddy." She said nodding.

"Hey!" shouted Sam, "Alright, don't you think he's gone through enough? You can't help falling in love, I think we all just need to calm down a minute…"  
>"Oh yes," said Kelly smiling and nodding at Sam, "You'd know all about love, wouldn't you?"<br>"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" snapped Sam.

"Well you and Ken are such a cutesy little couple, I mean it must be love, if he turns up on your doorstep and he says he loves you, 'He must be true love!'" mimicked Kelly  
>"Fuck you," said Sam pointing a finger at her, "Just cause you're a lonely bitch, doesn't mean you have to taken it out on us."<br>"Sam, you are honestly pathetic, Dean has already fucked you over once and now you're supporting him after he ended Gemma and Claire and punched Paulie in the face. Oh! And if you really love Ken, then tell me about him, tell me what he's truly like, what he truly thinks."  
>"Don't try and tell me I don't know my own boyfriend!" shouted Sam.<p>

"A bit awkward, cause if you did, you'd be able to tell me, but no, you're too busy supporting a skid mark on the toilet bowl of the universe."  
>"I'm sick of people calling me that! I can't help it ok?" shouted Dean.<p>

"You can help yourself by not being a public twat, and not punching Paulie right in the face, you fuck." Snapped Kelly.

"Alright everyone," said Ken, "Just chill out, we're all a bit over-stimulated."  
>"What the hell do you know Ken?" asked Kelly, "I brought you into this group back when I was trying to be friendly, but you haven't really tried to get to know us, you just started fucking Sam and that's it."<br>"Kelly!" shouted Sam, "Why don't you shut your big fat whore mouth! You've become nothing but a total bitch, you were so desperate to find a party today and find a good shag, you didn't care who else you fucked over, if anything you fucked over Claire. Don't know what happened Kelly, maybe you got raped so hard, your brains fell out your mouth."  
>Kelly snapped and ran towards Sam. Her left hand grabbed her set of hair and her right hand grabbed her head as she pushed Sam towards the wall and started smacking her head against the wall as Sam cried out.<p>

The crowd gasped and tried to intervene, but Ken quickly ran at them and pushed Kelly away, making her stumble into the crowd.

"Knock it off!" shouted Ken, "What the fuck Kelly? What the fuck was that!"  
>"Me being nothing but a useless whorey bitch!" shouted Kelly, "That's all I'll ever met too! No ones ever gonna love me! They're just gonna fuck me!"<p>

Sam quickly ran away and out the door, and Ken followed in pursuit in a heartbeat.

The party was now silent as Kelly stood on her own hunched over, panting and Dean and Gemma still stood awkwardly in the center.

Kelly stood up and looked at the two of them, "Guess what? We just fucked up our friendship group! 5 years and it's all over! Guess I'd better make an exit too! See ya then! If you have a ruddy good shag, let me know, yeah? Let me know how you finally get your dick wet in Gemma's massive pussy Dean! Let me know all about it you ass!"  
>Kelly finally stumbled out of the party, leaving just Dean and Gemma.<p>

Dean's eyes wandered over to Gemma who immediately shook her head.

"Please Gemma…" said Dean.

"Don't," she said, "Just… don't."  
>"I don't want this, I just want to fix things, please!"<br>"Then get her back," said Gemma, "and make me not love you, and if you can't do either of those, then just shoot me in the fucking head, cause nothing else is worth it."  
>Gemma finally walked out of the door, leaving just Dean on his own, standing in the middle of a hundred strangers, eyeing him down, he'd never felt more alone in his life.<p>

Nobody in the group had ever felt more alone in their life.

* * *

><p><em>No! What's happened to our wonderful group! How could they possibly end this year on a high? Don't worry they will, I promise ;) 1 chapter left, by the way, let me know if you saw DeanGemma coming at all. Chapter 8 up soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.10: EVERYONE**

**So here we are, full circle. The final chapter of Series 7, mind you we still have Series 8, but the whole ending of Generation 3 is getting me down big time, so that makes it harder to write this. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it and I'm not gonna do a lot of talking now, cause I'm gonna make a Series 7 Reflection chapter for that. Here is the last chapter of Series 7!**

* * *

><p>London was usually such a bright city. So full of colour and majesty, with everybody moving about the place, never stopping and always on the move.<p>

Today wasn't like that, because everyone was hurt and alone.

Claire sat under a tree crying, as the shadow loomed over her and she twirled sticks in between her fingers.

Hayley sat on a ledge looking over the street looking hurt as she flexed her hand open and shut uncontrollably.

Ken stood on one of the mid-level rooftops looking out over the street not far below him while banging his head against the wall.

Kelly sat on the gutter, her legs wet from where the water had splashed up against her and mascara running down her face.

Dean walked down a lonely downhill street with his hands in his pockets kicking pebbles.

Paulie walked up to a steel structure and saw his face badly damaged in the reflection. He clenched up his fists and kicked the structure but nobody noticed.

Sam sat alone on a ledge breathing heavily trying to recover from the commotion.

Drew sat on the edge of a fountain as he lit up a cigarette and began to let smoke out into the air.

Gemma sat on a ledge looking over the edge of the water and stared down into it, hoping she'd see someone's reflection but her own but nothing came up.

"Staring from a distance won't change things," said the voice behind her.

Gemma didn't even need to guess who it was, "it's the one thing that doesn't hurt to try."  
>"That's where your wrong," said Tony taking a seat next to her, "I remember the end of my first year, we were all a bit like this, though I was lying unconscious on the road with several severe injuries."<br>"You can only tell your bus story so many times before it sounds like a cry for pity," said Gemma without looking at him.

Tony smirked, "Alright, you got me there I guess." He sniffed and then looked out ahead of him, "Isn't it funny how I always manage to bump into all of you."  
>"How do you mean?" asked Gemma turning to look at him.<p>

"Well I bumped into Dean at the park months back when he needed someone, caught Sam running off through the streets, and now you."  
>Gemma didn't look impressed, "I've been here a while, besides you were looking for me."<br>"How do you know I wasn't looking for all of you?" asked Tony.

"Cause I know Celia is the only one who gives a fuck that we ran off and you have a particular fondness for me." Said Gemma.

"Yeah," said Tony, "I should probably be careful, I'm gonna get myself fired one day."

Gemma lowered her head to look back at the water, "We all fucked up so bad, we're all messed up, how could t his ever be fixed? How could we ever get back together again?"  
>"I used to ask myself the same thing," said Tony, "but you'll find things have surprising way of working themselves out and then sometimes it's not all for the best. Sometimes the group does part it's ways and you may never get them all back again, but maybe there's other things that make that worthwhile."<p>

"You warned me, back at the start, to not get over my head, to not fuck it up… well I did."  
>"Falling in love isn't fucking up," said Tony, "It's doing something right."<br>"It's more than that…" said Gemma, "It's so much more, you have no idea how bad things are."  
>"But you've got to remember what true love is and who matters to you the most, because you can't have both."<br>Gemma looked up and shook her head, "No fucking way, No fucking way!" she exclaimed, "How do you always fucking know?"  
>Tony smiled and shrugged, "Maybe I just notice things, maybe it's cause I'm a psychology teacher or maybe it's because I told you way back when, that you were exactly like me, and I meant it, you are exactly like me and so I know what's going on."<br>"What do I do?" asked Gemma.

"It's the question everybody asks when they're stuck in life and they can't see their future anymore, but they don't realize it's that question that's stunting them." Said Tony.

"What do you mean?" asked Gemma.

Tony smiled and looked over at Gemma, "Gemma Rockett, brilliant, marvelous, fucking party-girl ass-kicker Gemma Rockett. You are an incredibly smart girl. So let things run it's course."

"But that's what fucks things up!" said Gemma.

"No," said Tony, "You still have control, but instead of worrying what the future holds, just take what life has to offer you in the present."  
>"Do you still worry what the future holds?" asked Gemma.<p>

"I always will," said Tony, "But I think now more than ever, but that's ok, you know why? Cause tomorrow, I'm gonna wake up, I'm gonna get dressed, have some toast and stand outside and I'll look up… and I'll still be me… and in the end that that's all that matters."

Gemma smiled and then leaned over to hug Tony, "I don't know what I'd do without you." She said.

"I'm just your teacher kid," said Tony, "There are far more important people waiting out there."  
>"I think they all hate me now," said Gemma with her faint smile dropping.<br>Tony grinned, "I beg to differ." He said, "I may know you, or maybe I don't have any powers and I'm just shittin' ya, and I have already talked to people before you."  
>"You sly dick!" said Gemma laughing.<br>Tony stood up and held out his hand which Gemma took to raise herself to the ground.

He walked along with her into the streets of London as the night sky began to fall over them and the stars began to shine. "Things are bad, things are gonna be bad and chances are in your life things will get worse, and things may never get fixed, but we can't dwell on them, we can never do that," he said looking over. "So what if we could just forget it all, wouldn't that be fucking terrific? Well… we can."  
>"Because just tonight, there is Naked and Famous concert just down there, it's going to be fucking amazing, all your friends are going to be there and I can personally guarantee you that tonight, everyone of them will be forgetting every trouble they've had this entire year and they are going to celebrate the fact that they are fucking alive, and I can guarantee you that because I said the exact same thing to each and everyone of them, because it's good to forget every now and then." He said.<p>

Gemma stood speechless, "I-I… I can't thank you enough"  
>"Stop wasting your time being emotional," said Tony as he gave her a gentle shove, "Go and enjoy the show."<p>

* * *

><p>Gemma ran down into the city street where at the end a big stage stood up with the band on stage getting ready to play.<p>

She pushed through the crowds excitedly, but then her heart began to drop at the realization that with this many people, there was no chance she'd find them tonight.

Everything suddenly went dark, Gemma thought all the lights had gone out but then noticed it was two hands covering her eyes.

She lifted them up and turned around to see Drew behind her. "Heya," he said.  
>"Hi," she said, "You've… heard then?"<br>"I've heard a number of things and been involved in a number of things." He said. "Hayley knows what I do now and I know a bit more about her."  
>"Did she leave you?" Gemma asked.<p>

"No," said Drew shaking his head, "She's not like that and neither am I. It's going to be tough, but we can work through it, we'll fix things, just like Sam and Ken will be able to understand each other a bit more, just like Sam and Kelly will be able to become friends again, just like Dean will be able to fix his friendship with Paulie and everyone else…" Drew paused, "and just like you will be able to sort out this mess with Claire and Dean."  
>"It's just a bit difficult, yeah?" said Gemma.<p>

"Yeah, but I'm sure Tony's spoken to you, tonight we forget what's difficult, just for one night." He said.

"Yeah…" said Gemma, "Can I just… talk to Claire? Like… real quick?" she asked.

Drew nodded, "Of course you can," he said, "I can't stop you from doing that, go knock 'em down kid. She's new and fresh and ready to fix up the damage she's made in her prized possession."  
>Gemma smirked at Drew and hugged him quickly before heading through the crowd behind him to where the rest were standing.<p>

Claire saw Gemma heading towards her and stopped to look at her.

"Hey," said Gemma.

"Hey," said Claire, "Are… are you ready for… for the concert?"  
>"Yeah," said Gemma, "But one thing real quick."<br>Gemma wrapped her arms around Claire and buried her head in her shoulders, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Gemma," said Claire gently, "I can't be with you if you love someone else."  
>"I know," said Gemma, "I do know and I still love you, I promise you that, so I'm gonna try and fix it, I don't know what's gonna happen or where I'm heading, or where we are heading, but I promise I'll fix things, for both of us, Ok?"<br>"Ok," said Claire smiling.

The lights faded as the guitarist let out a whirring sound and the crowd began to scream.

"Hey hot bitch!" called Sam.

"Blondie-Clogs! You fucker!" said Gemma as she grabbed Sam and kissed her on the forehead.

"EW! Lezzer slut!" screamed Sam delightedly.

"Fuck you!" Shouted Gemma back at her.

Samantha panted staring at Gemma, "You reckon we'll be alright."  
>"Yeah," said Gemma, "in the end, we'll always be alright."<p>

The group was finally together at last and cheering as the Naked and Famous began to play and they sang on along. Drew hitched Hayley onto his shoulders as many hands reached into the air to move along to the beat.

_All the lights go down as I crawl into the spaces_

_If I died on the screens_

_Life tearing at the seams_

_Way-yay-yay-yay-yay_

_I don't ever wanna be here_

_Like punching in a dream breathing life into my nightmare_

Gemma was finally smiling with her group around her, she looked at the people around her and then looked up at the band and then the city above her and then finally the stars, glimmering in the distance as if they were having her own party.

Gemma grinned to herself. Yeah, everything would be all right.

* * *

><p><em>Not talking an awful lot here, that'll be in the next reflection chapter, I'll be reflecting Series 7 and previewing Series 8 a bit, I'll also answer any questions anyone has there, so feel free to ask questions. I would really appreciate it if you read the reflection chapter, but if you really don't want to then please leave a review, I would appreciate so much. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Lyrics from: Punching in a Dream - The Naked and Famous - 2010_


	9. Series 7  Author's Reflection

**SKINS – GENERATION 4 – SERIES 7 – AUTHOR'S REFLECTION + NOTES**

Well here we are! I can't believe I've finally reached this, Series 7 is complete and what adventure it was! Well at least for me, I don't know if it was for you. Some of you read this all in one night, others have been reading it with me as I wrote it back almost exactly 6 months ago. Now 6 months, 10 episode, 80 chapters and 200'000 words later, we have finished Series 7, and I have one big question. Did you like it? I really hope you did, it's hard as an author, I don't want to sound self-righteous but it's hard not to fall in love with your characters.

Over all none of it is the way I planned, I never imagined the episodes coming out as they did, but never the less I'm happy, mind you, I could still very well go back and do big edits on those episodes to get them looking neater and smoother, but I got across all that I wanted to get across with Series 7 and I feel like I did it in the best possible way.

**Questions?**

Do you have any questions about the series? Feel free to ask me on here, on my tumblr: Skins-Gen-4 or on my twitter account: Oncoming_Badger. If people pester me enough or as time goes by, I'll release more and more details about Series 8, but for now most of it stays in my head, but yeah be sure to be following my especially on twitter for updates about the series! This page will also act as an update page as well.

**Q: Are there any plans for Series 8?**

Yes, I DO NOT KNOW WHEN! I am not sure when I will be posting Series 8, when I feel the time is right or if a lot of people are anticipating it, that will probably make me write it sooner. There are 10 episodes in Series 8 to come, I already know the main plot behind each episode, but there needs to be space between Series 7 and 8 so we feel the true effect of them as different Series. If I was keeping to true Skins format, Series 8 should only be 8 episodes, but I felt I picked the right amount of episodes to tell the story correctly and also to provide people with as much as I possibly can.

**Q: What will be dealt with in Series 8?**

A lot of that has either been discussed or foreshadowed in this episode in particular. The big new thing is a love triangle between Gemma, Claire and Dean so that will be a big plot line for Series 8. Sam and Ken's relationship appears to be a bit strained and built on nothing, so we will see where that goes and Drew and Hayley have some shocking personal problems that they are going to work together to overcome, also there has been a bit of chemistry between a few characters, so where might that go? I think it's important to stay true to the characters that have been created, a lot of people have been upset with Series 4 and Series 6 due to lack of continuity, but I guarantee that there won't be that problem in Series 8, the characters though they will experience change and some might appear different, you will see at heart they are very much the same person they were and I do know where each character will be at the end of episode 10 in Series 8, so I know what will happen. All in all I have only touched the tip of the iceberg because I don't want to give away too much, we'll see more family issues especially from Dean and Claire, there'll be a lot of helping others through their struggles and a big overall theme of fighting society and the way it wants you to go, the way it forces things upon you and there friendship will ultimately be put to the test to make them wonder if the group can actually last.

**Q: Will there be a death in Series 8 and if so who?**

It always seems tradition in Skins that someone has to die, but I don't believe that necessary, someone doesn't have to die in Series 8 and that may end up the case, that no one dies, I do know the fates of all the characters as I've said. But maybe someone will die, or maybe more than one person will, I just can't tell you for now, you will have to wait.

**Q: Tony was in Series 7, will there be anymore old characters in Series 8?**

I haven't ruled out that option, Tony obviously still has connections with the past characters and Tony definitely isn't a background character in Series 8, he has some very important parts so we may very well see other characters in Series 8.

**Q: I doubt I'll be interested anymore when you write Series 8, what do I do until then?**

I can guarantee you that it will be worth the wait and I really hope more than anything we get more fans before than. I will probably still be writing before Series 8, not Generation 4, but other things, none of which I'm overly sure yet, but I'd love the chance to write some other fictions or fanfictions, so if you want to see more of my works, then you'll get to. In terms of waiting around for Generation 4, a lot of people have expressed interest in a roleplay on Tumblr, so I think that will definitely get underway, possibly with the characters from past generations and I'll link you all to that. At the moment the characters still all have twitter, which have been linked before, but I'll link you again.

GemmaRockett

DeanWinton

KellyDawson10

Samantha_OKeefe

McDonnellHayley

thematsumotokid

ClaireValentino

MrDrewMartin

Paulie_Preston

They will still be active throughout the break between Series 7 and 8, so you can stay in touch with the characters through there. They always follow back! And they always respond to all tweets that aren't advertisements!

Two more points. If anybody is interested in doing fanart, let me know! I'd love to see it/even use it! And if by a long shot (I'm probably pushing myself a bit here) but if anyone wishes to write their own fanfictions based on these characters canon or non-canon, then be my guest! Just let me know and make sure you credit the characters, thank you. Another thing is the accompanying music. There are a few scenes which I have picked suitable songs for e.g. how The Naked and Famous song 'Punching in a Dream' played in the last bit like the ending to generation 3, so if anybody wants me to post a tracklist right here, I'll do that and if you have suggestions for songs, I'm willing to take those as well.

Update: 27/3

Don't worry not going to update frequently, only when it's worthwhile. First off the Series 6 finale made me feel like a mess, I'm really going to miss Generation 3. Secondly, I got left a message by someone asking for the episode titles for Series 8 so they could see if their predictions are right, but I had a better idea. Cause I did the same thing with Series 6, I'd like you to send in your predictions for Series 8 episode titles! Especially the person who said they had some, I'd love to see what you predict, and while I can't reveal everything I will slowly reveal episode titles, though bear in mind maybe not all of them, as some of them could potentially give away the plot and ruin the surprises. But send in your predictions! Or even what you predict will happen in Series 8!

Update: 6/4

Due to some requests. The Gang now has Facebook as well! (Type in www(dot)facebook(dot)com and then the following)

/GemmaRockettSkins  
>pages/Dean-Winton-SKINS/297276193673837  
>pages/Kelly-Dawson-SKINS/348386018540543  
>pages/Samantha-OKeefe-SKINS/340595402656178  
>pages/Hayley-McDonnell-SKINS/127860210671801  
>pages/Ken-Matsumoto-SKINS/142824535845296  
>pages/Claire-Valentino-SKINS/370723749639794  
>pages/Drew-Martin-SKINS/296620017075007  
>pages/Paulie-Preston-SKINS/362877297085045

Not updating these for the next few days as I'm down the coast, but that's only for a few days so don't worry. Like these pages to stay update with the gang! Also down the coast I might do a bit of non-gen 4 writing, one fic in particular pops to mind.

**FAREWELL! For now...**

Now I must bid you farewell! It really has been incredible writing for you all and I hope you all loved it, I hope you will all read onto Series 8 to see the final year of Generation 4, I can promise amazing things for it and last but definitely not least. I would love more than anything, for you to review this series right here, What did you like? What did you hate? What do you want? Please let me know, because I've put a lot of effort in and I would love nothing more than to hear your thoughts, so please review this for me, it would make me feel absolutely spectacular, and you should know that you are absolutely spectacular too.

Thank you for this wonderful journey everyone! And more than anything, thank you for reading. Sincerely Angus, the author of Skins – Series 7


End file.
